Kirk Petrelli
Kirk Matthew Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the second son and third child of Teagan Niall-Petrelli and Peter Petrelli, and the older triplet brother of Aaron and Alex. He will possess the abilities of Density Manipulation, Precognition Interception, Sleep Inducing and Shock Absorption. Appearance Kirk will have similar dark brown hair to all of his siblings, and his eyes will be a dark brown inherited from his mother. His skin tone will be relatively pale. He will be 6'0 when fully grown, and will have a more muscular build than his older brother. His triplet brother, Aaron, will share a similar build, and all three will always be within an inch of the same height throughout their lives. He will usually be seen wearing jeans and shirts, with a lot of denim. Abilities Kirk's first ability will be Density Manipulation. Using this ability, he will be able to make a material more or less dense by altering how thickly and tightly packed its molecules are. When a material is made more dense, the object it forms will become heavier and will also become more hard-wearing and harder to damage or break. When used on a person's skin, it can ressemble impenetrable skin. When a material is made less dense, it becomes lighter. If done strongly enough, it can enable something to be phased through, or even completely disperse the material. His second ability will be Precognition Interception. Kirk will be able to easily intercept any precognitions involving him, and will also be able to choose any other specific subject to intercept, though ones directly involving him would be easiest. The precognitive individual would then receive nothing, and would only notice the lack if he or she had been deliberately trying to use his or her ability at the time. Additionally, Kirk can intercept a precognitive ability, borrowing it much in the manner of ability borrowing. A touch is needed to do this, and the precognitive ability will be retained for 24 hours before returning, unless it is deliberately returned before. His third ability will be Sleep Inducing. He will be capable of forcing others to sleep with a touch. He will need physical contact to use this ability, but it will not have to be skin contact. He will always use the ability deliberately. When he does so, the person will immediately fall into a deep, dreamless sleep, from which it'd be difficult to rouse him or her. Kirk will be able to accurately control how long the person sleeps for, but he will not be able to make it last for longer than 48 hours. His fourth and final ability will be Shock Absorption. Kirk's bones will be capable of absorbing the shock from any impact, thus protecting his organs and leaving him unharmed. They will be flexible and durable, and it will be impossible for him to break or dislocate any bones. The ability will protect him from falls, jumps and crashes, though he could still get bruised and scraped. It will also make it harder for a bullet or blade to pierce through his bones. Family & Relationships *Father - Peter Petrelli *Mother - Teagan Niall-Petrelli *Brothers - Sean, Aaron and Alex Petrelli *Sisters - Gracie and Stephanie Petrelli History Etymology Kirk is a Norse name which means "church", referring to a person who lives or works at a church. It has little relevance for him. His middle name, Matthew, is a Hebrew name which means "gift of God". His surname, Petrelli, is an Italian form of an originally Greek name meaning "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters